


One More Surprise

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been mated for a year when a visit of Cas' maiden aunt changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!

“My aunt has written to me. She wants to visit us.”

“So?” Dean asks absent-mindedly. He’s in the middle of wondering how many blankets he should send to the Lukas home; Mrs. Lukas has just been happily delivered of their next son, and Dean has known the family since he was a boy.

“Wait” he suddenly remembers, “Which one?”

After a year, he’s still not used to how much his family has grown. For the longest time, it had only been him, Sam and their father; since his brother’s mating, it included Jess, of course, but Cas, being of noble blood, has so many relatives that he’s still uncertain as to all their names.

His mate smiles at him and takes his hand. Even after a year, it still feels new.

“Aunt Naomi.”

Lady Naomi Novak, Cas’ omega aunt who chose to stay single. She lives up north, which is why they have not met her yet; she was sadly confined to a bathing place when their mating took place, but is adamant that ever since then her health has steadily been improving.

“So we’d have all the black sheep in the family under one roof? After all, the youngest chose to stay in the country with his mate.”

He’ll never forget the day Cas told him he’d purchased the neighbouring estate to Sam’s. Even as a mated omega, he is as involved with his nephew’s life as he ever wanted to be.

“Yes, and he would not have chosen another path. However, there is something...” Cas trails off.

“Yes?”

“Aunt Naomi’s decision to remain unmated as an omega would have been unorthodox enough, but... there have been certain... indiscretions in her past...”

“Indiscretions?”

Cas bites his lip, and Dean realizes he’s trying to hide his amusement.

“Twenty years ago. Lord Crowley.”

He needs a moment to understand.

“What – what? Crowley? Seriously? I thought he was already mated, then. Believed he’d proposed as soon as he was of age.”

“He was and he did.”

“But then – “ Dean’s eyes widen. “Oh”.

“Yes. And she has never been sorry for it.”

“Now that explains her letter of congratulation.”

_I cannot deny my satisfaction that you, my dearest nephew, have not only chosen to ignore the expectations certain parts of the family put upon you, but also a companion that, by all accounts, fits you in age and disposition._

It’s hard to forget.

Cas nods and a pained look crosses his face. “If you don’t – “

“Of course I want to see her. Them. I know you are very fond of her.”

Cas kisses him and even after months of this, he still feels like flying.

Not even the nausea he’s experiencing again can distract him from that. In the last few weeks, he’s always felt slightly ill in the mornings, which results in him barely eating anything for breakfast and then being famished at lunch and dinner. He supposes it’s nothing serious.

That evening, Sam and Jess dine with them, little Dean as always clinging to his uncle. His namesake smiles at him even as a familiar pain thrums so him.

It has been a year. If he could be with child, it would have happened by now. He tells himself that his mate loves him no matter what and tries to forget.

On the day Lady Naomi is set to arrive, he has lunch with his brother’s family, Cas being busy with their banker, visits a few families in want and later wakes up in the library where he wanted to peruse a book for a few minutes. It appears he has fallen asleep again. That has been happening more and more often lately as well. Maybe he should call in the family doctor after all, without Cas’ knowledge, of course; his mate would only worry when there is no cause to.

Lady Naomi easily takes his mind of his health, blazing into their home, greeting him by hugging him, then seizing his chin and declaring, “You really found yourself the most handsome companion I have ever seen, Castiel”.

Dean, shocked, swats her hand away. “He prefers Cas” he hisses.

She laughs. “We will be good friends, I see.”

To his surprise, they do indeed become fast friends, Naomi treating them with all the indulgence and well-meaning condescension of a mother. She helps Dean with his visits and the books, teases Cas about his decision to “break away from the family branch” as if staying in the country was a crime in the old Lord Novak’s eyes – remembering how he received him during their visit as new mates, Dean can’t help but agree – and happily welcomes Sam and Jess to their family dinners.

That and she watches Dean with hawk eyes. His symptoms haven’t abated, but she is the first to notice, and the first to draw conclusions from them.

One evening, when they are quietly reading in the library and Cas excuses himself for a minute, she asks, “Are you waiting for a few moons to pass? Is there any danger?”

“Excuse me?”

She rolls her eyes.

“I might never have mated nor born children, but I am no fool. I recognize an expecting omega.”

_Expecting._

“I am not – I cannot –“ he stammers. Naomi seems surprised.

“You really didn’t know?”

“You think I am – “

She pats his hand. “You don’t eat breakfast because you aren’t well in the mornings, but eat for two during lunch and dinner. Lord Crowley was positively scandalized at his dinner party yesterday” Dean snorts because it is difficult to imagine Crowley shocked at anything, aside from the fact that he and Naomi spent, as it seemed, a very pleasant half-hour together in his vestibule.

“No, young man, he was” she assures him with a smile. “And the way you wolf down sandwiches at tea – quite awful, I assure you. And you’re always tired. It is not difficult to draw conclusions.”

Dean swallows as the possibility thinks in. He might be with child. His and Cas’ child, the one he has been wishing for since the day he woke up as his mate.

Still, he tells himself not to hope. Not until two days later, when Naomi forces Cas to take a ride with her and Jess so that he may receive Doctor Moseley without a fuss.

The alpha has been the village’s best healer for years and as such has entrance to the best houses. They saw each other at Lord Crowley’s this week, and so she greets him with, “I was expecting to hear from you. You want assurance that all is well, then?”

He blushes and looks away.

“I want confirmation.”

“If you need that, you’ll have to hold your child in your arms to believe” she grumbles. “But let me take a look.”

He still can’t believe it, even as she takes her leave. Of course this is the moment Cas and the others return, and as always, the old soldier jumps to the worst conclusion.

“Dean?”

“I think” Jess interrupts the scene with a knowing look in her eyes (and really, if everyone knew, they might have given him a hint) “it is high time we offer Doctor Moseley a cup of tea. Join us in the library if you wish”.

Before the door closes behind them, he hears Naomi’s question, “Might we not choose another beverage to celebrate?” and Doctor Moseley’s enthusiastic response, “I agree” before Cas takes his hand, all but shaking.

“Dean? Why was Doctor Moseley here?”

“I wanted confirmation” he tells him. “You see, it was rather unexpected...” He figures he’s earned to be coy, now that he has his miracle.

“What was?”

“Well, we will have to think of another name” he explains, “Sadly, there are too many Deans around already.”

Cas’ eyes drift to his stomach, then back up to his eyes.

“Dean?”

“I am with child” he admits as Cas sweeps him into a passionate kiss. Before he gains his bearings, he is being led towards their bedroom.

“We are supposed to join the others for tea...”

“They said if we wished to do so” Cas points out, and Dean has not the heart to argue.

They see their visitors minus Doctor Moseley again at dinner, Sam having called with little Dean when he realized his mate was taking longer than he had expected.

They tell them that night, Cas never letting go of his hand.

Despite having considered his younger brother one of his greatest blessings in life, this evening, Dean cannot find it in himself to care that their first miracle will most likely be their last, considering his age.

**Six years later**

“It is just like clockwork, I declare.”

Dean hoped to keep it a secret for a little while longer.

“What, is it autumn already?” Mrs. Leeds, who was taken by Naomi the moment they were introduced, asks innocently.

“I do think so, Mrs. Leeds. In fact, I might be forgiven for wondering whether my nephew shamefully ignores his mate during every season but this...”

“More tea?” Dean inquires.

“No, thank you, dear, I am perfectly alright. How are you both?”

He suppresses a sigh. “Doctor Moseley says all is well.”

In fact, she told him _I don’t know why you still call me every time, I would be perfectly fine to be prevailed to assist at the birth_ but he won’t disclose that.

“How wonderful. Just remember, if you don’t want people to know yet, you should probably be down there, as you usually would.”

He smiles at the sight of his mate running after their three toddlers, carrying their youngest in his arms.

“I’m still tired.” Thankfully, this will lessen as the pregnancy goes on, as he very well knows. “As a matter of fact” he confesses, “I think this will be our last. We are both getting older...”

“Wasn’t that what you said about the last two?” Mrs. Leeds asks as Naomi laughs.


End file.
